


The man gets the girl

by charlymo



Series: I Got the Boy [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlymo/pseuds/charlymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver leaves Laurel's apartment after talking to her and sets his sights on winning Felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man gets the girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to I Got the Boy. You don't have to read it but it would probably make more sense if you did. In this story line, Ray is just her boss, no Raylicity, and no Nanda Parbat happened, it's just the Arrow world. They had the disastrous first date and the love fern is mentioned...

Felicity showed up for work and saw the pink Gerber daisies on her desk. She walked up and smelled them as she dropped her bag and coffee on the desk. Smiling, she found the card and opened it, wondering who they were from. Her mouth went from a smile to an "O" when she saw Oliver's handwriting. It took her a second to get past that fact before she was able to comprehend what the card said, Not as beautiful as you but just something to brighten your day, Oliver. That was it, she flipped the card over and re-read it multiple times but it didn't disappear or evaporate. She plopped down in her chair and was staring at the flowers when Ray walked into her office. 

"Hey, do you--nice flowers, they match your lipstick--have the nanotech ready for the hospital project?" He asked as he walked up to her desk.

"Hmmm?" Felicity asked distracted, "oh, yes, I got it."

"Good, let's try it and see if that glitch with the secondary switch is fixed now." He went to walk towards the door but noticed she wasn't behind him.

"Felicity, everything okay?" He asked as he turned back around.

"Yeah," She said getting up and pocketing the card, "why wouldn't it be?"

"You were just in your own little world there and--"

"Nope, I'm good," She told him, smiling, "let's go see if this switch is working."

 

Diggle watched as Oliver worked off his nervous energy with the sticks and training dummy. When he walked into the Foundry this morning, Oliver was on the salmon ladder. After that, they sparred with each other for about two hours when Digg just had to stop. Oliver kept going, first it was the hammer and tractor tire, then he practiced with his sword, then Roy came in and they sparred for a little over an hour before Roy had to quit. Now he was watching him on the training dummy.

Roy walked up and asked, "What's with him? Is he on something? He's got a lot of energy today."

"I noticed but I don't know what's up. He's not mad because nothing is destroyed and we don't have any bruises but something is on his mind." Diggle replied.

They continued to watch as he went from one exercise to the other and never let up in his intensity. They knew better than to ask, knowing that if something was bothering him, he would tell them in his own time.

Oliver knew that Diggle and Roy were watching but he couldn't tell them that he'd sent flowers to Felicity and hadn't heard from her all day. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was 3:30 and he left the mats, grabbing a towel and headed to the shower. He thought at least she would call and thank him or ask him why but nothing. Maybe he was too late or she was dating someone and they didn't know. He'd see her later on tonight and maybe she would say something then, he hoped.

 

Felicity's mind was not on her work. She and Ray were busy all day trying to get the nanotech to work because it was needed in clinical trials in a month. They didn't want the trials pushed back so she was trying to focus but the card was burning a hole in her pocket and all she wanted to do was call Oliver and ask him why. She finally got free around 3:30 and ran back to her office to call him but all she got was his voice mail. She didn't want to ask him on his voice mail and she knew she'd see him tonight so she hung up and went back to the work area where Ray was.

 

Oliver came out of the shower and saw Laurel standing there.

"Where's Roy and Digg?" He asked.

"They were leaving as I walked down, I think I heard something about Chinese but I'm not sure." She replied. 

"Oh," He said as he toweled his hair dry, "did you need something?" He asked when he saw the file in her hands.

"Actually, I do. Can you give Felicity this file and see if she can find something on this guy's known associates? We know he didn't pull this job off alone but he's not snitching." She asked as she handed him the file.

"Yeah, she should be here in a few hours so I can give it to her then. Why didn't you wait until later, you would have seen her yourself?"

"Well, I was hoping that you wouldn't need me tonight, I have a date."

"I think we can manage, who is he?"

"Ted, my boxing coach." She stopped him with a hand when he went to open his mouth, "I know what you think of him and I appreciate the concern but it's just a date, we're not running away to Vegas."

"Laurel, I was just going to say that I hope you have a nice evening. I know that you haven't dated since Tommy."

"Wow, I think I might need to sit down, were you just nice?" She said as she leaned against the med table.

"You helped me see things clearly last night and I was returning the favor by not being all judgmental." He said with a grin.

"So, you asked her out? Good for you!"

"Umm, well no," He said scratching the back of his neck, "I sent her some pink daisies."

"Pink?" Laurel asked. 

"When I saw them I knew, it matched the lipstick that she always wears." He said shrugging.

"You have got it bad," She said with a laugh, "what did she say when she saw them?"

"I don't know, she hasn't called." He said sitting down by his arrows.

"You know that they've got that hospital project that has to be done by the end of the month. She's probably busy with that but you'll see her tonight, right?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't get discouraged."

"Thanks." He said as she patted his shoulder and walked from the lair.

 

"Ray, I know that this has to get done but the code is swimming in front of my eyes. Let's leave it alone until tomorrow and we'll get fresh eyes on it. I've got Caitlin coming in from Central City and she can help." Felicity said.

"But--" Ray protested.

"No, no buts," Felicity said as she got up and walked towards her office, "it's 6:30 and we've been at this all day. I will see you back here at 9 am."

"Why 9? You're usually here at 8."

"I'm not going to have my friend, who is leaving her important work to help us for the day, take a cab from the train station. We will both be here at nine, ready to help."

"Okay, sorry," Ray said sheepishly, "see you tomorrow then."

Felicity grabbed her bag and phone and picked up her flowers. She didn't have time to take them home first, she was already late to the Foundry.

 

Oliver heard the code beeping and hoped that it was Felicity. Diggle and Roy still weren't back yet and he really wanted to see her alone. He rubbed his hands on his pants as he heard her heels clicking on the stairs. When he looked over, he saw her carrying the flowers with a big smile on her face. He relaxed a little at that and asked, "Do you need some help?"

"No, I got it," she replied as she walked over to her desk and put the flowers down beside the fern, "I would like to ask you a question though."

"Sure."

"Why?"

He didn't try to act dumb or hesitate when he said, "I was told some very hard truths last night about you and me." Her eyebrows shot up at that but he continued, "I would really like to ask you out on a date again but I'm afraid to, the last time the restaurant literally blew up."

She was shocked to put it mildly. She didn't know what to say and he was looking at her expectantly.

"I know what I've said, that I couldn't be with someone I care about but I love you and I really want to try and make this work."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really," He said with a smile, "although if it's okay with you, I'd like for you to come over and I'll cook for us."

"So that's why you sent me flowers? To butter me up to ask me out?" She said smiling.

"Actually, I was walking to that coffee shop that you like to get you coffee and some scones to surprise you this morning and I passed a flower shop on the way. I saw them and my first thought was that it was the same color as your lips."

He was surprised when he looked up and she had tears in her eyes, "What? Was that wrong? Should I have not sent you flowers?" He asked as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No, I mean yes, the flowers are beautiful and the coffee and scones would have been nice too but you do realize that you could have just asked me and I would say yes, right?" She sniffed.

"But if I'm going to woo you then this is what people do."

She laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You do know that it's a waste of time trying to woo someone who's already in love with you."

"Really?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Really." She said and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. She still wasn't tall enough so he bent down the extra couple of inches until their lips met. When they came up for air, their foreheads touching she asked, "You're not really going to cook are you?"

He threw back his head and laughed, "I can make a mean grilled cheese sandwich, thank you."

"Well, I do like grilled cheese." She said smiling and brought his head down for another kiss.

That's how Roy and Diggle found them when they walked into the lair twenty minutes later. Digg cleared his throat, "Guys, you need a minute?"

Felicity blushed and turned her head into his chest and Oliver smirked at him saying, "No, me and my girl were just deciding what to eat on our next date."

She looked up at him, eyes wide, whispering, "Your girl?"

"You don't think I'm going to let you go now, do you?" He whispered back with quick peck to her lips. He looked up at Digg who was grinning from ear to ear and Roy who was muttering, "It's about time."

Her computers beeped and the moment was gone. She left the warmth of his arms and checked her programs. "Reynolds is out of his compound. Traffic cams have him headed towards the west side of the Glades." She heard movement behind her and knew that Oliver and Roy were changing and Digg was getting their equipment ready. They all walked over to her desk and picked up their comms. Roy and Digg put theirs in, walking away and Oliver put his in, leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll be back soon." He said quietly and kissed her again.

"Be safe." 

The doors to the Foundry shut a few minutes later with Oliver and Felicity sharing the same goofy smile and Diggle and Roy wondering what took them so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kaitlin, aray48, and Pally_The_Second for suggesting he go after the girl. This was really fun to write!


End file.
